Emerald of Desire
by xChipsAhoy
Summary: Team Natsu are on their way to find a lost jewel for the Queen of Anortia, but when they find the jewel an unknown magic is unleashed. They are sent into a different time in history and to a place to where Lucy reassembles their princess and Gray her prince. Can they return back to their time before things get worse? Can Gray and Lucy continue their act of being in love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hide it. Hide it now." The cloaked figure hissed.

The frail man on his knees reached out to tug at the stranger's embroidered hem. "Please sir, I-"

"Have you seen what it has done to you?" He asked, the impatience in his voice thinning out.

"Sir, it has-" The frail man tried to say in between gasps.

"Look at you." His hand left the shielding of the cloth. A faint purple light illuminated from his palm and straight to his fingers. The orb shot out of his tips, hitting the weakened man on his chest- a weak array of magic, but strong enough to knock him further into the dimly lighted cave. "Such a basic attack could not have hurt you before you found that..." He lowered his voice. "That thing..."

"This thing has saved me!" He countered, clutching the emerald jewel in his trembling palm. "It has-"

"It has weakened you. Stole your life." The same orb illuminated from his palm once again. "I am sorry, but this is for your own good..." He aimed again, this time hitting the poor man on his head, knocking him and a few lit torches strung about the wall out.

"Guards!" He called out, staring at the jewel lying on the palm of the unconscious man. "Hide it! Seal it a way!"

He gave the frail man a once over as the guards came to collect the jewel and his body. "When you're done, make sure no one ever finds this cave." He mumbled before raising his cloak, shielding his face and then disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**(A/N): I've wanted to try out an adventure story. lol, I don't know if I will really continue with it, but I'll see. :) I'm just going to write what I can for now. Hope you guys can get into it a few chapters later. :D**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

"I'm so tired. We've been walking down this tunnel for hours." Lucy complained as she sighed. "Remind me why we can't split up again?"

"Because these tunnels block our sense of magic and there seems to be some kind of wall that confuses us from finding what we want." The redhead said as she leaded team Natsu down the dimly lighted cave.

Lucy sighed once more as they continued their walk down the tunnel. She was happy to have found this job on the request board because of the many zeroes that were attached behind a nine on the paper. It was enough to pay her rent for at least ten years. Who knew that finding some kind of gem was going to be this hard? Natsu and Happy were fired up since the beginning of the mission, and right now they were busy battling the hidden guardsman Sotonio upper ground. It gave the rest of the team a chance to find a way into the tunnel to find the lost gem.

"We'll find it soon... don't worry..." Gray murmured as he walked alongside Lucy. He glanced over at her and gave her a small smile.

Lucy took in the kind gesture and returned the smile. Her cheeks and his were turning a faint rosy pink as they exchanged looks. They were quick to tear away their eye contact when Erza came to a stop in front of them. "This turn seems to be different." She pointed at the next hall to their right. "I sense something different about it..."

"You've said that about the last eleven tunnels we've came across... and the only luck we had was finding endless swords shooting from the wall trying to kill us." Lucy pointed out. "And walls that started to close in on us..."

"This time I am sure." Erza reequipped herself into her Robe of Yuen.

"That's what you said the other eleven times too." Gray retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But look." Erza pointed straight ahead. "The lights are different from the other tunnels. They are now green..."

Gray and Lucy looked up ahead and noticed the small change. The flames on either side of the wall were now green instead of the usual red and orange flames.

"Yeah because the color of the flames is what will guide us to the gem." Gray commented sarcastically. "That would be a little too easy if we wanted to find something that's supposed to be well guarded."

They continued down the hall, flecks of green light illuminating their surroundings.

Lucy looked at the limestone walls, noticing strange symbols being carved upon the top. It must have been some kind of ancient language. She has never seen such strange letterings in her entire life. It was quite enticing to look at and none of the other hallways seemed to have any of these carvings imprinted in them. One symbol appeared more often than others – a circle with a smaller circle drawn inside the middle with a vertical line dividing it in half. Maybe this time they were actually heading the right way. "These walls are different compared to the other ones..." Lucy said, astonished. "If Levy-chan was here she might have been able to decipher it..."

"That's why the Queen of Anortia gave us this book." Erza said, taking out the small decoder from her pocket.

The emerald gemstone was lying on top of a limestone podium in the centre of a room.

"Let's hope that it will help us find more information on this thing..." Gray said as they all came to a stop right in front of it.

"Yes." Erza sighed in relief. "You should get started on deciphering it Lucy."

"What?! Why me?" Lucy exclaimed, flailing her arms out in the air.

"You like reading books. Maybe you can translate it faster than all of us." Erza answered before throwing the book at her. The flimsy blonde reached out after the small tome, her fingers barely grasping it when the ice mage grabbed it for her. Lucy's fingers were in contact with the back of Gray's hand and she could feel her cheeks turning pink again.

"Err... Thanks Gray..." She stuttered as they met awkward eye contact again. It was only until recently that Lucy realized there was some kind of tension going on between them. She would catch him sneaking glances at her from time to time and he would catch her doing the same thing. The awkward eye contact came when they were trying to sneak glances at the same time. It was happening way to frequently lately, and she couldn't really understand as to why it was happening. It was making her feel a bit intimidated around Gray nowadays and she wanted it to stop.

"No problem." He murmured as they stared intensely into each other's eyes.

Lucy knew that he felt the tension too. She guessed that maybe it was just a matter of time before one of them brings it up. It could be nothing, and she didn't want to be embarrassed over it. That is why she didn't want to bring it up first...

"YAH! Let's go get it Happy!" Natsu appeared from out of nowhere with Happy carrying him as they flew near the rest of the team. They both looked a little bruised up, and Natsu's rosy hair was dishevelled.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as he zoomed past the team, knocking them over on either side of the limestone walls.

"Hey! Natsu! You can't just grab it! We have to make sure it's safe!" Gray yelled out as Lucy fell into his arms.

It was too late though. The ignorant dragon slayer pressed his fingers upon the gemstone. A bright array of green light shone brighter than ever and the room started shaking.

Lucy closed her eyes and the rest did the same. The only thing she could feel was the ice mage holding her tighter and the last thing she heard was his voice yelling out "Natsu you idiot!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Lucy stretched her arms out to release the tension in her upper back. _Where am I? What just happened? _Her head was throbbing like crazy and it took her a moment to realize what Natsu did. _Natsu. He took the gem... Erza better beat some sense into him!_

She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar darkness. A velvety kind of fabric was rubbing against her nose and she started to feel a mattress lying beneath her. It certainly was not Gray. She raised her left hand to her face to unveil the velvety fabric from her view.

"Ahh..." Lucy cried as bright arrays of the sun pierced through her eyes. She raised the red velvet blanket in front of her face to shield herself away from the brightness.

As soon as her eyes got use to the lighting she looked around and realized she was in a room. It wasn't her room. It was too fancy to be hers... The walls were plastered with a soft pink Victorian kind of wall paper. The middle of the vast room was being occupied by white Victorian couches with floral prints imprinted on them and a polished golden oak table with a bouquet on top in between. There were two burgundy bookshelves on one side of the room filled with books and two oversized casement windows taking the other side of the wall with a portrait of some woman hanging in between. Yellow drapes that matched the wall were on either sides of the windows and Lucy could see some kind of courtyard stretching across the horizon from behind the clear glass.

Lucy shifted her weight off the queen sized bed and let her toes hit the cold wooden floor.

"Ahh..." She cried once again. _What happened to my socks? _She looked down at the polished wooden floor, wiggling her toes. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" She panicked as soon as she realized that she was wearing nothing, but a silk nightgown with a lace embroidered hem.

The blonde crossed over to the other side of the room, taking a pair of fuzzy slippers and a robe she found beside the golden door. _I need to find the others..._

She pushed the door open and bumped into the back of a man who was guarding the door.

_Oof! _ She fell on her butt.

"Oww." Lucy whined as she rubbed her bruised behind. "Why are you blocking the door?"

"Princess Lucy! I'm terribly sorry!" The man turned around and revealed himself to be the one and only Lyon Vastia.

"Lyon? Why are you here and why are you dressed like a taxi driver?"

"Princess... Why aren't you changed into your uniform? Your mother will throw a tantrum if you don't dress yourself!"

"Princess?" Lucy questioned as Lyon helped her back on her feet. "Why are you calling me that? And my mother died years ago, what are you trying to do!?"

"You must have had a bad dream." Lyon continued. "Now where is Iridessa? She's supposed to help you get dressed in the mornings!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said in confusion.

"Princess... You can't be late for school again! Your mother will strip you of your title if you don't attend your etiquette classes..."

"Lyon!" Lucy screeched. "Where's Natsu? Where's Erza? WHERE'S GRAY?!"

"I don't know who this Lyon you are talking about and I certainly don't know about these people... You must have drunken a lot yesterday..."

"You look exactly like Lyon! How can you not know the others? You and Gray have known each other since you were kids..."

"I'm Jolan... Jolan Vastia... your bodyguard... I knew I should have taken better care of you last night..." He looked like Lyon to the bone... They even had the same last name. Lucy was starting to think that he changed his name and personality over night... "Iridessa!" He called out as soon as he saw a woman coming their way. "You're late! You were supposed to help Princess Lucy get ready an hour ago!"

A tall, slender woman with a nice honey colored like skin curtsied in front of 'Jolan'. Her hair was a normal black shade until it reached the sides of her neck. After that it was slowly transitioning itself into a spring green, flowing all the way down to just above her butt. Her almond shaped eyes were a deep umber color and she wore a maid uniform. Instead of the usual black and white color, it was a green and white one.

"Sorry... Her mother needed to have a word with me."

"Her mother will be having a word with me if you don't get her ready in the next fifteen minutes!"

"I'm truly sorry Jolan... I'll get her ready as fast as I can."

_What is going on? Who are these people? Why are they acting like I'm a part of their everyday lives_?

"Ehh? What's going on?" Lucy asked as Iridessa dragged her back through the golden doorway.

"There's not much time." Iridessa said as she dragged Lucy to another golden door in the room. Lucy didn't notice it before, but she was shocked to see that it was a walk in closet. Hundreds of outfits were on either side and shoes were on the bottom. Accessories and bags were in the far back with a makeup table against the end of the wall.

"So many clothes..." Lucy said astonished as she viewed herself in the mirror that was standing beside the arched doorway.

"Well you are a princess... You do need an impressive amount of clothing..." Iridessa commented before heading towards a rack of clothing. "Now hurry... Let's get you changed into your uniform."

"Uniform?"

"You may be a princess, but you do need to follow the school's dress code." Iridessa pulled out a long pleated navy colored skirt and a matching blazer from the closet. "Put these on first." She said, as she handed Lucy a pair of pantyhose. "You know your mother throws a tantrum when you show your legs."

"Ehhh..." Lucy blinked in surprise. _I show my legs all the time... _"Where are my regular clothes...?"

"These are your regular clothes! ...At least when you go to school..." Iridessa blinked in confusion. "Jolan was right... You probably drank too much during the spring ceremony yesterday..."

"Yesterday I was in the underground tunnel..." Lucy said, as Iridessa gave her a dress shirt. "...Or well I was there this morning!"

The multi-colored hair woman shook her head in disbelief and refrained herself from responding. She was starting to think that Lucy was a bit... crazy...

_Something must have happened when Natsu touched the gem... The gem must have been tampered with, so that no one would be able to touch it. I can't be in the same world I was before... My family lost their fortune, and even if we got it back, Iridessa isn't the person who helps me in the morning. And I know for sure that I gave up that kind of lifestyle years ago... If only I was able to read that translator, I would have known about what happened. There is also the possibility of that being the power of the gem... Taking you to another place...I need to find the others first. I need to make sure that they are okay before I jump to any conclusions... For now, I guess I'll have to play along..._

* * *

The blonde stepped out of the huge limousine to view a castle stretching across the horizon... Her jaw dropped at the sight of her so called 'school'. "EHHHHH!?" Her eyeballs were bulging out of her sockets. "THIS IS A SCHOOL?!"

"Yes... An Academy for the noble and wealthy..." Jolan shrugged as he stared at the astonished blonde from inside the driver's seat. "You've been attending this school since you were a kid... You're making it seem like you haven't been here before..."

Lucy turned around to face him, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. "Oh you know... Yesterday is still affecting me... uhmm... I'll see you later Jolan... hehehe..."

"Okay Princess... I'll be along this street... Don't be late." He hesitated before driving off.

Lucy tried to maintain her smile as she watched her driver set off down the road. "See you later!" She waved at the now disappearing limousine. She then sighed as her posture turned into that of a hunchback. "This city is huge... How am I going to find the others?" She said to herself.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice called from behind her. "Lucy! Are you okay?"

She stood up straight before turning around to see the ice mage coming her way. "Gray!"

Gray stopped in front of her, gasping for air. "Something strange happened..."

"Yeah I know..." Lucy said.

"For a second I was holding onto you and then I found myself holding onto a pillow..." He shrugged before cocking his head to the side. "I'm going to kill that Natsu when I find him..."

"If we find him... I don't even know where we are..."

"We're in Anortia." Gray said as he met Lucy's eyes. "At least fifty years in the past... I saw a sign and a date when I was being dropped off here..."

"WHAT?!" Lucy raised her voice, a few dozen students turned to look their way, but quickly lost interest. "I was thinking that that could be the power of the gem we were looking for... To take us to a different time or place..."

"...But why would the queen want that?"

"We should find the others first befo-"

"LUCY-CHAN!" A petite pink haired girl came by squeezing Lucy which caused her to lose her balance. Luckily the ice mage was there to keep her on her feet. "Is Gray being a horny beast again?" The girl said, sticking her tongue out at Gray.

"No we were just talking..." Lucy said as she glanced over at the girl's nametag on her chest. Her name was Akina Dragneel. _Dragneel? Same last name as Natsu? Would that mean... _

"Are you sure? It seems he forgot to put his pants on this morning!" Akina stuck her tongue out at Gray again.

Lucy and Gray looked down and Gray freaked out in embarrassment.

"Gray... your pants..." Lucy freaked out as he was now only wearing his boxers below his waist.

Akina laughed loudly as Gray looked around for his pants, his face flushed in embarrassment. "You guys sneaked out of the ceremony yesterday night... What were you two lovebirds up to...?"

"Lovebirds?" Lucy and Gray jumped as their cheeks started to turn rosy pink at the same time. "We're not love birds!"

"I don't get why you guys have to sneak around when everyone in school already knows that you guys are in love with each other..."Akina said as she let go of Lucy to analyze the pair. "Lucy... I'm your best friend! You're supposed to tell me the details!" She whined and a few puffs of fire left her mouth.

Lucy leaned into Gray to prevent herself from getting caught on fire.

"You guys have been dating since you were like ten! Everyone wishes to have a relationship like you guys! You're the 'it' couple of the school!" The girl whined and the fire coming from her mouth grew larger. "You guys are going to get married soon! I just want to know how you guys manage to stay in love for so many years!"

"EHH?! Gray and I aren't getting married! That's absurd!" Lucy blanched at the thought. _Gray and I dating? We don't even like each other. I don't like him in that way... Pftt..._

"EYY LUCY! GRAY!" Natsu came running along the sidewalk. "I see you've met my sister Akina!" He smiled from ear to ear as Happy flew right behind him. "I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!"

"Aye sir!" Happy swooped down to Akina's level.

"You make it seem like you don't know me!" The petite girl pointed out.

"Of course I know you!"

"You were drinking too much again weren't you?"

Lucy and Gray stood there, watching the so called 'siblings' argue about what happened the night before.

"Is it me or does it look like he's enjoying this?" Lucy murmured to Gray as they watched the two shoot small bits of fire at each other.

"No, he's enjoying it..." Gray sighed in disbelief before manning up to stop the fighting. "HEY NATSU, WHY DON'T YOU STOP ARGUING AND HELP ME AND LUCY FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Why don't you put some pants on first you pervert?!" Natsu yelled out as he snapped his attention to Gray. The two mages stalked their way over to each other until they were head to head.

"Why don't you try saying that again!?" Gray mustered.

Lucy stood there in disbelief as she watched the two get into their daily brawl. "Where's Erza when you need her...?" She managed to say as Akina and Happy stood there on the side cheering for their favorite.

"AND WHY ARE YOU CHEERING FOR GRAY! YOU'RE MY SISTER!" Natsu turned his attention from Gray to point at Akina.

She was holding onto a sign that said 'GO GRAY GO! BEAT UP NATSU!"

"Don't pick a fight with her! You're the reason why we got into this mess!" Gray said, throwing the first fist. He was all of a sudden out of his blazer and dress shirt too.

"PERVERT!"

"Erza... where are you?" Lucy cried as her postured turned back into that of a hunchback. "This is going to be a long day..."

Just then a short sweet melody filled the air and the ground shook for a brief second as a huge flat screen ascended from behind a fountain.

Everyone stopped to look at the screen as the face of a brunette haired girl with pigtails appeared. "Good morning everyone!" She smiled, brightly. "Ailee here with the news!"

"WHY IS HER HEAD SO BIG?" Natsu said stupidly as he went closer to the jumbo sized screen.

"Did you guys here the big news?" She continued on. "My sources caught the 'it' couple sneaking away from yesterday's ceremony."

A picture of Lucy and Gray appeared at the corner of the screen. Their hands interlocked as they were making their way down a staircase.

"NOW YOU GUYS ARE BIG TOO!" Natsu started to laugh to himself.

"They may have been able to sneak out, but they were pretty bad at finding at hiding place." The girl giggled. "Here's a video that my sources has captured yesterday night!"

The screen turned black for a second before some footage started to play on the screen.

Lucy watched herself and Gray stand on a bridge over a lake as the moon shed its light on them. She watched Gray look at her with a smile as he bent down on one knee; pulling a small box from his tuxedo pocket.

"Lucy..." He said as he flipped the lid open on the box to reveal a ring with a simple periwinkle colored pearl sitting on the center of it. He held it up to Lucy and continued. "Will you marry me?"

Lucy continued to watch the video, waiting to see what would happen. "Yes Gray! I will!" She watched herself cry out happily. She then saw herself bend down to embrace Gray in her arms before he swept her off feet and planted a kiss on her lips.

"EHH?!" Lucy screamed out as the video finished.

Gray just stood there shocked, frozen as a statue and not a word coming out of his mouth.

"Congratulations you two! We all knew that it was going to happen!" The petite girl winked as she reappeared on the screen. "I will be looking forward to doing an interview with you! You guys will be the cutest king and queen to rule Anortia!"

The screen then went blank and the ground shook again once more as the huge piece of equipment descended back down.

"YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED?" Natsu said as he eyed Lucy and Gray suspiciously. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU GUYS LIKE EACH OTHER?!"

"They liiiike each other kekeke~" Happy rolled his tongue as he looked up at the two.

_I'm getting married? WHAT? _

"Congratulations Lucy-chan!" Akina came, pushing Natsu to the side. "I knew it was going to happen!"

Soon after that, every student started to crowd around them. Lucy tried her best to tell them that it was a mistake, but it wouldn't budge as Gray stood there trying to keep people from getting too close. Everyone kept telling Lucy to stop being so shy and modest, but from what she knew, she was telling the truth. She was up for one hell of an adventure trying to get back home...


End file.
